


Confession!

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Misfire/Fulcrum ficlets [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, and pranks, silly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum learns something surprising about Misfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession!

**Author's Note:**

> Five minute speedwrite~

"What'cha doin'?"

Fulcrum gasped as his data pad was pushed wide out of the way as Misfire flopped on his legs. Deep vent. Then another.

"Reading, as you would have noticed if you'd paid the slightest bit of attention."

"Oh, I _knew,_ " Misfire rumbled, waving a hand as he turned to lay on his back, nestling his head at the base of Fulcrum's abdomen. "But I like hearin' you talk. You're too quiet."

Fulcrum's mouth twitched as he resisted a smile. "Didn't say that last night."

"Ha~!" Misfire grinned, reaching up to poke at the tech's chin. "Read to me?"

"Oh- Really?" Fulcrum perked at the idea. "It's- It's just a manual, I was refreshing my memory on-,"

"Dun caaaare." Misfire made a face. "I _can't_ read, so... Couldja read to me?"

"You- What?" Fulcrum stared in disbelief, guilt and worry tinging his fields. "I- I had no idea, I thought-,"

"S'okay," Misfire replied quietly. "Couldja?"

"Of course!"

\------

Some time later Krok wandered into the rec room, pausing to tilt his head as he listened to Fulcrum's dictation on the energy coefficient of Class AA3 shuttle thrusters. His optics narrowed as he moved past them to grab a cube of fuel. Fulcrum didn't pause, though he did glance up once and smile.

"Fulcrum," Krok intoned as he moved to leave, "Misfire _is_ literate. He's just a lazy fragging idiot."

Krok grinned as he shut the door on the immediate indignant squawks.


End file.
